A step in life
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: What would it be like if Miki and Yuu had meet as ordinary school students and not as stepbrother and stepsister? Everyone except Suzu all go to the same school cause I hate Suzu! Just a cute one shot.


Summary-What would it be like if Miki and Yuu had meet as ordinary school students and not as step-brother and step-sister? Everyone except Suzu all go to the same school cause I hate Suzu! Just a cute one shot…kind of different. If you don't like everything being different please don't read! I don't want any reviews on how my characters act. I just want reviews on my writing style **please!**

A little about me – My name is Kelly, and Bree and Bubbly are letting me publish this story so please whatever you read do not mistake them for me! Please!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Marmalade boy…This is a story I created thinking it would be cute.

**A Step in Life**

Life has its way with people, life has different steps. First, you are born, second, you learn how to talk, walk, and eat. Third, you go to kindergarten. You start to learn things, and you begin to have your own ideas and opinions. As the years go by you get older and move up grades. When you're really young you don't have very many of your own views, you basically always listen to your parents and never lie, always do what they say is right. But, now that you're older, you're almost in high school. It's the summer before your freshmen year. Your friends are normally too busy to hang out. See they have their own ideas and views. They're out with their boyfriends having a good time. Your parents have never taught you liking guys, I mean you can't teach someone how to have feelings. School starts and you're so nervous. Your mom tells you that she loves you and to have a good first day. You had already been told high school can change you, but you did not know what that meant until now. In history you have an assigned seat directly behind this cute kid. The teacher put you into groups; you are put into a group with your best friends and two guys. You all start talking, but since you're still shy you're the quiet one. Yuu (the kid that sits in front of you) randomly starts talking to you and basically sweet talking you. But you were clueless. After class, your friends pull you aside and are all over you saying.

"Omigosh! We think Yuu Likes you!"

You're still clueless and respond "huh? Why do you say that?"

Your one close friend Meiko says, "Wow, you really need to snap out of your bubble!" "Why?" you blondly answer.

"Ok Stupid! He was majorly flirting wit you! And you flirted back!"

"I did?"

"Yes you did! Do you like him?"

"Umm…Well…I don't know…I've never liked anyone before….But…He is really cute!"

Sooo, a couple of weeks later, before you leave to go home, Yuu gives you a slight hug. By this time, you already like him. Your friends give you some advice about guys. Then next you and your friends are invited to sit at his table. Before you can answer, Meiko cuts you off and says, "We'll sit with you! Only if you sit at our table tomorrow!" He says that he'll be right back, and you're sad because you're sure that he won't come back. But he does! And he sits right next to you! And he gave you a slight hug before lunch ended! You are all smiles…your friends tell you that he needs to make the first move…and until he does, you need to keep him guessing, so he doesn't get bored. Well you don't really like the sound of that, but you trust your friends, especially because they haven't steered you wrong yet. So today you and your friends left early, so you couldn't say bye, later that night Meiko calls and says that you should chek your e-mail. While on the phone, you check your e-mail. There sitting in your inbox, is an e-mail from an unknown address. Well you open it and there's an e-mail that reads…

_Hey Miki,_

_I know you probably want to know how I got your e-mail? Well…let's say I head it from a birdie…So I hope you don't mind. But um school directories came out today, So yeah this is random! Well I'll ttyl_

_Devin )_

You were overjoyed, but didn't know how to react so Meiko helps you…

_Hey Yuu, how are you? Well w/e that's fine if you have my e-mail address. What's up with the random directory comment? Well, see you tomorrow! _

_Miki_

So after that, Meiko gives you some more tips on how to act around him and then you hang up when you're done. Around 10 o clock, you're getting ready for bed when Arimi calls. You guys chit chat for a couple of hours and she laughs at how excited you are about Yuu and you guys keep going till you fall asleep on the phone.

The next day, you say hi to Yuu and you get a wave in return. You're a little bummed out, but you shrug it off. You go to class and talk to Arimi and Meiko until Mr. Namura comes in and tells you all to sit down. You look over at Meiko and see her get a little tense. _I know that her and Nachan broke up, but she still seems a little awkward. Good thing for Satoshi! _He has really been cheering her up and helping her along. After class is over, you three talk about whatever again. It seems that you all can't stop talking today or any other day. Yuu's friend Ginta calls your name. Curious you walk over and start to talk. You keep your ears open for any interesting information unfortunately you hear nothing. History cl ass comes along and Yuu starts acting normal again. At lunch, he sits with his friends but when there is only ten minutes left he comes over to your table and asks to talk to you later. So of course you're all excited, but you do not let it show, and say of course you can; whatever you want to do. You don't have to ask. When you walk away, your eyes are searching for him for the rest of the day, but you never find him!

Well, after school ends you're feeling really bummed, but Ginta makes you laugh as he always could. So when you get home, (Oh! By the way, no one has seen Yuu since lunch) around 8:00, the phone rings and…it's Yuu! He explains that he had to leave because of some family problems. You are so relieved! The next day, Yuu grabs your arm before lunch and says to wait for him. All your friends say to go on ahead and they go to lunch and wait for you. Yuu starts out by talking with you in small talk and then he just blurts out that he likes you and that he wants you to be his girlfriend. You play it cool, wile in your head you are throwing a party! You and him start walking and then you softly say…

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

He just smiles and keeps walking then he just chats lightly with you…until you reach the lunchroom. When you both get there, you split ways and you very quietly, but excitedly tell all your friends what just happened!

After school, he gives you a huge hug and a kiss on your forehead. Your mind buzzes.

The weeks go by and you and Yuu are getting closer. He gives you random hugs throughout the day which you love!

After a few months, it's the day before Christmas break starts. Yuu gives you a hug and picks you up and then, he kisses you! His lips are so soft as they press firmly against yours. When you finally pull away, he tugs you closer and puts something in your hand and whispers "I'll miss you. Merry Christmas." in your ear.

You and your friends hang out a lot over Christmas break, and you and Yuu get some alone time. The school year goes on and you and Yuu are doing great! Then suddenly, he says that you should break up! You are so confused, but by the time summer has started, the breakup was just a bad memory and the two of you are back together again. The Summer is awesome! Especially since Yuu got his license and your parents allow you to ride with him. By this time in your life you really have your own views such as your aspects on: sex, drugs, drinking and etc. Well over he summer on the long hot days at the beach Yuu shows you what a good kisser he is and how he is not the goody-goody two shoes people believe he is! In the last week of summer, just you and Yuu are on the beach, other people miles away, you feel the heat of his body on your skin. He presses his lips firmly against yours and your tongues collide and grab on to each other. You move closer to him. Minutes go by and when you finally try to move, Yuu puls you in for one final kiss and says,

"I love you." He smirks his sexy grin of his and says, "I better get you home, before we get in trouble."

He drops you off, but, not before another kiss.

**END**


End file.
